


Familiar silences

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: Set after 2x4 'Demons and Angels'.





	

Leanne sat on the couch, she was sunken into the cushions, her body wrapped in a red blanket. The ID channel was just noise as her mind back tracked through the events of the day. Guilt riddled her already tired body, she should have never sent Charlotte out there. Should have kept her close, let her help Malaya and Guthrie. But she had wanted to keep the peace between herself and Campbell. 

This death, like the others, was her fault. Letting her head fall back against the couch she let the tears go. They slid delicately down her cheeks and disappeared into her loose hair. It was her fault, all of it. The sound of her phone ringing at first didn't register at first, but then the blaring sound became so annoying that she groaned and shot up. Grabbing her phone from the coffee table she answered and pressed it to her ear. “What?” 

“I need you to open the door.” 

Leanne sighed, she wasn't in the mood for this. But she had no fight in her to protest and went towards the door. Unlatching it she flung it opened and frowned. The phone left her ear as she shook her head. “I thought -- you are supposed to be in London.” 

Shaking his head gave her the boyish grin that won her over years ago. “I came back -- I wanted to surprise you. So, _surprise._ ” the way her face scrunched up was not the reaction he had wanted to get. A smile was what he had been looking for, but instead he got a bottom lip quiver before she hung her shoulders and started sobbing. 

Neal frowned himself and then moved into the house, setting down the bag he had packed and flowers he had gotten at the airport. Moving he wrapped his arms around her, instantly she did the same, her fingers clutching the fabric of his sweater. “I am really happy to see you.” Her declaration was muffled, but audible. Nodding he moved them further inside the house, shutting the door with his foot he pulled her back. 

His thumbs cleared the traces of tears as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “Jesse told me what happened.” 

Leanne let out an exasperated sob as her own hand came up to wipe her cheeks. Shaking her head as he went to tuck some strands of hair behind her ear she sighed. “I should have just kept her with Rollie. None of this would have happened.” 

Biting his lip he shook his head. “You listen to me, this was not your fault. You had no idea some crazy man with a gun was going to come in to the hospital.” 

“I couldn't save her.” 

“No one, with that injury makes it. You know that.” 

He moved his hand to her shoulder. Rubbing the tension he had found there. “Come on--” He moved them from their spot in the hallway to the living room. Pushing his feet from his shoes he went to sit on the couch, he slipped his hand down her arm and into her own hand, pulling her down to him. Leanne practically collapsed on him, her body forming to his as he pulled the red blanket over them. 

A familiar silence took over. One that had been formed years ago, one that she had grown accustomed too. As he rubbed her shoulder lightly the emotional toll and weight of the day took over her body, and she fell asleep to the drowned sound of a murder case, and in the arms of her familiar friend.


End file.
